


What's Yellow and Dangerous?

by amooniesong



Series: MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts 2020 [14]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Humor, MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amooniesong/pseuds/amooniesong
Summary: “Why is it getting harder to buy advent calendars?”“Dream!” George exclaimed. “I will pay you to shut up!”As George tried to hit a blaze with his axe, he heard Sapnap giggling in his ear and Dream stifling a laugh as he spoke again.“Because their days are numbered.”-----------------MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts, Day 14: Christmas Crackers
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018129
Comments: 10
Kudos: 132
Collections: MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts 2020





	What's Yellow and Dangerous?

“Why is it getting harder to buy advent calendars?”

“Dream!” George exclaimed. “I will  _ pay you  _ to shut up!” 

As George tried to hit a blaze with his axe, he heard Sapnap giggling in his ear and Dream stifling a laugh as he spoke again.

_ “Because their days are numbered.”  _

George let out a groan, closing his eyes and letting his head droop so his stream could see just  _ how  _ done he was with their awful jokes. Still, as Dream and Sapnap laughed, he couldn’t help his lips curving up into a slight smile.

At least when the blaze killed him it was easier to pretend to be annoyed. 

“Dream! I  _ died  _ because of you! That was such a good seed!”

Instead of receiving a proper reply, he just heard his friend wheezing harder, and he rolled his eyes as he loaded up a new world.

“Hey Gogy?” Sapnap said, George deliberately ignoring him to instead punch a tree. “Gooooggyyyy, pay attention to me Gogy!”

“What is it, Sapnap?”

“Gogy, what’s yellow and dangerous?” 

George sighed, saying nothing. Out of the corner of his eye he could see his chat whizzing by with the punchline he already knew - he’d heard it almost every Christmas before - but he pretended not to have heard Sapnap.

“Gogy, are you ignoring me?”

“Yes, Sapnap.”

“What’s yellow and dangerous? I’ll stop after this one, I promise!”

“You  _ really  _ promise, Sapnap?” 

“Yes, cross my heart.”

George knew he was lying, but he relented regardless.

“I don’t know, Sapnap. Tell me, what  _ is  _ yellow and dangerous?”

Dream snickered, Sapnap cleared his throat, and George sprinted toward a village.

“Shark infested custard!”

As Dream and Sapnap seemed to fight over who could laugh the loudest, George just took his hands away from his keyboard and instead rested his head in his hands, rubbing at his eyes for a long moment. If this wasn’t a bit, he’d absolutely have joined in with their jokes, but his audience seemed to enjoy watching him suffer at the hand of their awful cracker jokes, so he let them continue and played his own part as well as he could.

“Why does Donald Trump have his Christmas dinner on a plastic plate?”

“Dream, stop getting political on my stream!” George complained, smacking an iron golem.

“Because he doesn’t get on with China!” Midway through his own punchline, Dream began to wheeze once more.

“That was awful, that’s not even funny, it’s just stupid.” 

“Georgie?” Sapnap chimed in, putting on his best British accent and speaking in a sing-song voice.

“Sapnap, you promised you weren’t going to tell another.”

“What do you call a snowman with a six pack?”

“What?!” Dream squeaked through his laughter, and George had to bite down on his lip to keep him from smiling at the noise.

“The Abdominal Snowman!” 

“Oh my God…” He groaned. “I’m just gonna leave the call.”

But he didn’t leave the call, instead he continued trying to beat the game as Dream and Sapnap continued with the awful jokes. The most painful was when he set sheep alight with a flint and steel to get food, only to hear the question  _ “what do sheep say at Christmas?”  _ down his headset. Dream’s reply of  _ “merry Christmas to ewe”  _ had him laughing so hard that he had to mute himself and go to the bathroom. Sapnap took his responsibility of telling awful jokes for the two of them  _ very  _ seriously, and didn’t stop until Dream came back.

“Why is the turkey never hungry at Christmas? It’s stuffed!”

“What do you call a reindeer that can’t see? No-eye-deer!”

“What do you call Santa when he takes a break? Santa pause?”

George was mid-fight with a skeleton when Sapnap finally stopped to take in a breath, and he jumped in quickly.

“You know, you don’t have to make an awful joke every second, right Sapnap?” 

“Aww, I just wanna make you smile George!”

“You will make me smile if you shut up.” George replied, and for a moment there was peace. He let himself smile - knowing Sapnap was on his stream and would check to see if he did - and took a moment to sort out his inventory. 

“Oh Geoooooorrrrgggeeee!” 

“Oh no…” George whispered. A quick glance to teamspeak confirmed that Dream had indeed returned to the call - he was unmuted - and had come back armed with the voice changer they’d used on stream several weeks ago. He’d changed his voice to sound autotuned, and George figured he might as well give up with trying to speedrun there and then. He wasn’t going to be able to focus with his friends acting like idiots and if he couldn’t beat them, he might as well join them, right?

“Who is Rudolph’s favourite pop star?” Dream sang. Before reply, George pulled up his own voice changer and switched to the same setting.

“Beyon- _ sleigh!”  _ He replied, leaning back in his seat as he sang, and the group descended into laughter. 

  
George changed his stream title -  _ Going Feral with Dream and Sapnap, but it’s Christmas!  _ \- and he loaded into the SMP. There were plenty of people online, and that meant causing chaos would be that much more fun.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed! if you'd like to take part in the mcyt advent calendar prompts feel free to join in, you can find the prompt list on my [twitter!](https://twitter.com/amooniesong/status/1331702805934043137) (feel free to drop a follow!) i also have a [discord server](https://discord.gg/9y9BF7SMKc) if you'd like to join!
> 
> please do leave a kudos & comment if you enjoyed - it always makes my day!


End file.
